


Fluster

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Smut, Wax Play, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Lisa deals with her flustered fiancee after the Halloween party.





	Fluster

Ordinarily, Louisa would have cleaned up after the party. But there wasn't much mess inside, and besides, she could clean up later. That and... well, if she was being completely honest, she was too darn horny to do anything remotely productive. And sure, she could have slipped into the bedroom to have some alone time, but what Louisa really wanted to do was have her fiancee deal with it. If only because she loved how dominant Lisa got when her fiancee got flustered by someone else. In this case, two someone elses. But Lisa was currently busy, off retrieving a few things to help her fiancee out. And that was the other reason why Louisa couldn't clean up, because she knew what her fiancee was doing and could only imagine what she might be getting. Louisa had only had one request- Eden's Cinder outfit, possibly with a wig.

At least Lisa hadn't tied Louisa up while she was gone. And left a vibrator in her, turned onto a low setting. Not that Louisa would have minded, not really. Her fingers hovered over the waistband of her pants, trying to decide if she should take some of the pressure off. But then the release would be better when Lisa finally came back. But she was just so damn horny, and she knew that Lisa would make her wait, and...

The front door opened before Louisa's mind could continue on that tangent, bringing her train of thought to a screeching halt. Louisa looked up, her heart thundering in her ears as heat pooled between her thighs. Lisa had acquired a wig after all. And the dress, and the heels, and the golden contact lenses, and-

"Someone's been a bad girl," Lisa drawled in a sultry voice as she approached her fiancee across the living room that made up the front room of Louisa's house. Louisa had been standing in the kitchen doorway while thinking about what she should do with herself.

"I have?" Louisa asked, trying to will her tongue to work. Her body heated up, but it wasn't entirely uncomfortable. The way that it made her skin more sensitive was definitely a good thing.

"Yes," Lisa purred. With every step, Louisa could hear her heartbeat getting louder until Lisa stood in front of her. With the heels, Lisa was slightly taller than her fiancee. She looked down at Louisa, a smirk on her lips. Louisa thought that she might squeak if she tried to speak now. But she didn't.

"Oh, is that because Eden and Daine made me wet?" Louisa asked. "Because I looked at them and got a little turned on?"

"I'm the only one who should be turning you on," said Lisa. Her gloved hand slid under the lapel of Louisa's coat, pushing it aside so that the coat began to slide to the floor. But Lisa didn't stop there, her head darting in to leave a kiss with just a hint of teeth on Louisa's neck where her neck joined her shoulder. Louisa gave a strangled moan, arching her chest into her fiancee. "That's more like it."

"I only like to look at them," said Louisa, looking at her fiancee when Lisa pulled away. "You're the only one I want to touch. The only one allowed to touch me."

"Good," said Lisa, and the heat in her gaze and those words made Louisa feel like melting. Her legs trembled slightly as Lisa pressed into her body. "Because you're mine." She captured Louisa's lips in a kiss that almost burned. Her tongue went in almost immediately, sliding past Louisa's lips like it belonged there and then tangling with her tongue. Louisa moaned into the kiss, breathing in the scent of Lisa and the many sweet things she'd eaten that night. Before pulling away, Lisa nipped at Louisa's bottom lip, knowing that it always drove her fiancee crazy.

"Bedroom?" Louisa asked, the heat of desire burning inside her.

"Bedroom," Lisa agreed, nodding. Louisa turned and headed for the bedroom, wondering if she should take her wig off or just do it like this. Maybe this would be hotter, but maybe... maybe it would be hotter if she was the one being dominated by Cinder.

"Should I change, do you think?" Louisa asked once they reached the bedroom, standing at the foot of the bed. Her coat was still half off, but now she removed it entirely. She was a little too warm for it right now, anyway, and it would only get in the way.

"Yes," said Lisa, her eyes seeming to glow. That made Louisa's breath catch in her throat. "And don't worry- I fully intend on using that strap-on." Louisa almost whimpered but bit her lip instead, her fingers fumbling with the belt buckle of her pants. But, before she could get it off properly, Lisa stepped closer, capturing Louisa's lips in a kiss. Louisa moaned, tasting sweetness from everything that Lisa had eaten that night.

"What should I call you?" Louisa asked, her heart pounding double time in her chest once Lisa had moved away from her. But Louisa still felt as though she were burning up. Lisa licked her lips, Louisa watching the motion intently.

"You," said Lisa, attempting to affect Cinder's sultry voice, "can call me Cinder. And the safe word, should you feel the need to use it...?"

"Raven," said Louisa with no hesitation. Lisa arched an eyebrow, confusion clouding her gaze as she almost broke character. Louisa blushed, pulling her wig off and running her fingers through her brown hair after removing it from its bun beneath the wig.

"I could also do Lepray if you wanted," said Lisa. "Since you like dominant women so much. I can even have that Texan drawl." Louisa's breath hitched as Lisa touched on her Texan roots for the western drawl.

"I mean, I wouldn't complain," said Louisa. "But later. I'm all excited for Cinder."

"Oh, are you now?" said Lisa, her mouth hovering close to her fiancee's neck. She bit down, making Louisa moan and arch into her. As Louisa's knees buckled, it was only too easy to push her backwards onto the bed. "Put the cat ears back on."

"What?" Louisa asked, heart pounding as she looked up at her fiancee. Lisa brought a high-heeled foot down on Louisa's chest, pressing into her sternum so that Louisa gasped.

"Can I call you 'kitty'?" Lisa asked. Louisa considered for a few heartbeats, though it was hard to think with Lisa's foot pressing down on her chest.

"We'll try pet play some other time," said Louisa. "I'm not sure it'd work right now. That and these ears aren't mine and I don't really want to explain myself."

"They're not?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, I borrowed them," said Louisa.

"I'll buy some for you," said Lisa. "Okay, so no cat ears or pet play."

"Not this time," said Louisa. "Just dominate me, please."

"Not if you ask it like that," Lisa teased.

"Please, Cinder," said Louisa, blushing at the name. "Please, Cinder, dominate me."

"Take your top off first," said Lisa, removing her foot from Louisa's chest and moving her hands to Louisa's belt buckle. Louisa tried to take her top off as quickly as possible, though it was difficult when the straps over the chest got caught on her glasses and Lisa's fingers began to stroke over the fabric of her panties. But at last, after losing her glasses once, Louisa managed to get her top off, followed by the bra that she hadn't even needed to remove the straps on thanks to the coat part of her costume. Lisa pulled Louisa's pants off, leaving them on the floor where Louisa shoved her other clothing.

"Oh damn, I was wet," said Louisa, glancing down at her soaked panties.

"I'll say," said Lisa, dragging her fingers over the outside of Louisa's panties again, tantalisingly close to her pussy but not touching yet.

"Are you going to lap it up?" Louisa asked. "Please, Cinder." She bucked her hips, wanting more of Lisa's touch. But Lisa pulled her hand away, making Louisa groan in annoyance.

"Not yet," said Lisa. She brought her fingers up to her mouth and licked them, sliding her fingers one by one into her mouth. Louisa watched the motions of her tongue, her hands drifting downwards. Lisa snatched her wrist, making Louisa's breath hitch in her throat as her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, Cinder," said Louisa, trying to act the part of the good submissive. Lisa only arched a brow, though, and stood from her kneeling position, striding over to the wardrobe. Down the bottom, amid innocent-looking shoeboxes, she withdrew a single locked box, taking the key from where it was hidden taped beneath the top of the wardrobe. After unlocking it, she withdrew a few toys: a vibrator (of course), two short lengths of rope (but long enough to reach the posts on either side of the bedhead), and, as a last thought, a single candle and lighter. Lisa could muster her own flame, but she hadn't yet managed to master fine control of it and she didn't exactly fancy hurting her fiancee. Though, considering Louisa's response to two fire-wielders tonight (even if one was fictional), Lisa decided that she would definitely study harder.

"Too bad, my naughty little prisoner, you've proven yourself to be untrustworthy," said Lisa. Her steps were confident as she strode across the room again, this time stopping by Louisa's side and grabbing her wrist once more. She quickly bound Louisa's wrists to the bed posts, making sure that her fiancee was situated comfortably so that it wouldn't hurt too much or allow for too much movement.

"What's that?" Louisa asked, her eyes going to the candle and lighter once Lisa had to set them down on her stomach to bind her wrists.

"Are you dense, is that how I managed to capture you?" Lisa asked. "Surely, you know a candle when you see one."

"Oh," said Louisa, her heart leaping as she made the connection. More heat pooled between her legs, soaking her panties further.

"Since you like fire so much," said Lisa, shrugging. She picked the vibrator up first, though, pulling Louisa's panties down to slip it in. Once it was in, though, Lisa switched it onto a low setting, making Louisa moan and throw her head back, arching her hips up. Lisa pulled the panties back up, though, wanting to keep the vibrator in. Louisa let out a whimper as the vibrations began to pulse through her, tingling her clit enough to tease but not enough to do anything else.

While Louisa moaned and writhed under the pleasant vibrations, Lisa flicked open the lighter. Louisa opened her eyes, staring at the small, dancing flame. A brief fantasy flitted through her mind of what it would be like to have that fire used on her, to have heated skin touching hers, being inside her. But all she really had was the wax, and she had the feeling that that would be enough. Not that they'd ever tried it before, but-

The smell of the candle filled the room, a sweet scent that Louisa usually associated with birthdays. But now, it was a considerably different kind of excitement. Her body tensed as Lisa held the candle in the air above her torso, waiting for that first drop to fall, for that delicious heat that she craved.

The pain, when it came, was a sharp heat, making Louisa cry out in pain. But pleasure quickly followed, her fingernails digging into her palms.

"That was okay, right?" Lisa asked, holding the candle upright and looking down at her.

"Yes," said Louisa, her eyes dark with lust, her heart in her throat. Between that and the vibrator still pulsing inside her pussy, she was aching. Immediately, Lisa gave her a seductive grin, affecting the Cinder persona once more.

"Oh, I see how it is," said Lisa. "You want me to burn you, do you?"

"Yes," said Louisa. But then, she reconsidered. "Burn me all you like, I'll never talk."

"We'll see what it takes to make you break," said Lisa. She tilted the candle again, positioning it lower down over Louisa's stomach this time. Another drop of wax fell, Louisa crying out again. And then another, and another, Louisa becoming more and more sensitive as each drop of wax landed on her skin.

"Cinder," Louisa moaned, her toes curling as she lifted her hips up. "Please, make me cum and I'll talk, I promise."

"Will you, though?" Lisa asked, tilting her head to one side. The sensations were driving Louisa crazy, especially as another drop of wax landed between her breasts.

"Yes, yes, I promise," said Louisa, knowing that she sounded needy but not caring. "Just please."

"Alright," said Lisa. She blew out the candle, leaving it safely cooling in a candle stick holder that she retrieved from the box. But while she was at the box, she also pulled out her strap on, a ribbed purple one that she knew from experience her fiancee loved.

Just as Lisa had expected, when Louisa caught sight of the strap on, her eyes lit up and she tried to raise her hips up. The movement moved the vibrator inside her, making her throw her head back with a moan. Lisa smirked and strapped on the toy as she walked over to her fiancee.

"Trying to cum without me, are we?" Lisa asked. She stopped by Louisa's feet, climbing onto the bed on her knees. Louisa stared at her, body still tingling with want, hips still trying to get more sensation from the vibrator that currently tried to bring her over the edge from inside.

"I was just trying to get ready for you," said Louisa. Her legs trembled as Lisa took hold of her panties once more and pulled them down. She had to resist the urge to lick them, from the look that passed over her eyes. But then Lisa put the panties on the floor and pulled the vibrator out, switching it off and licking the juices from it. It was soaking wet, Louisa could see that clearly. She blushed, knowing that she was responsible.

"I'm sure you were," said Lisa. She set the vibrator to the side on the bedside table, then settled herself between Louisa's legs.

"Yes, Cinder, please fuck me," said Louisa, knowing that she sounded needy and eager but not really caring. With how much her pussy ached, she was beyond caring at the moment. "Fuck me and I'll tell you everything."

"Anything to hear those sounds I know you can make," said Lisa. "And I'd love to eat you out, but honestly, then I wouldn't see your face."

"Yes, I'm sure that's the only reason," said Louisa, breaking character and smirking at her fiancee. Lisa only winked at her before she grabbed her fiancee's legs and pulled them up to wrap around her waist.

"I can fuck you better than he ever could," said Lisa as she thrust her way inside. Louisa moaned, though it was more at the dominance in Lisa's actions, the way that her fiancee gripped her hips so tightly as she fucked her. This was why Louisa secretly loved getting flustered, why she often went out dancing with friends, why she didn't feel quite so bad about getting flustered. Because Lisa always acted like this when she did get flustered, dominating her and feeling the need to 'claim' her back as though Louisa had strayed. But Louisa would never stray, not from the girl who meant everything.

Though she'd been told to call Lisa Cinder, Louisa heard herself cry out Lisa's name a few times while her fiancee fucked her, wishing that she could dig her nails into her fiancee's shoulders. But she'd lost her hand privileges when she'd tried to touch herself, and she accepted that. Part of her wondered if she'd be punished for saying the wrong name, but the rest of her was too lost in the wonderful sensations of the ribbed strap on sliding in and out of her faster with each thrust that Lisa made. She could feel herself getting closer to the edge, and she finally reached it when Lisa brought her hand to quickly rub over Louisa's clit. Louisa came with a cry of Cinder's name, though, glad that she remembered it in her excitement. Lisa rested inside her for a moment, waiting for Louisa's orgasm to pass, and then pulled out, taking the strap on off and removing her dress as well.

"Well?" said Lisa, looking at her fiancee. Louisa panted, sweat shining on her body. The wax stood out just slightly, drops of it mostly decorating her stomach.

"What do you need to know?" Louisa asked, grinning at her fiancee. Lisa smiled and leaned in, giving her fiancee a gentle kiss before she untied her hands.

"So are we a yes on the wax play?" Lisa asked.

"Maybe," said Louisa. "I'd prefer heat, like if you could heat your hands up, but I guess the wax is fine too."

"I wish I could burn you like you so clearly want," said Lisa, smirking. Louisa detected no hint of jealousy in her voice, but a caress of Lisa's hand down her cheek quashed any worry.

"Me too," said Louisa. "It's okay, though, most people have to just make do with wax so I can too."

"I am working on it, though," said Lisa. "I'll surprise you with it one day."

"I look forward to that day," said Louisa. "Now, untie me so I can service you."

"Already done," said Lisa, holding the rope in her hands. Louisa rubbed her wrists before she sat up, then leaned down to give Lisa exactly what she wanted.


End file.
